1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technique for controlling progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various kinds of video games including a video game called an RPG (role-playing game: a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a world of the video game, and accomplishes a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences) and a simulation game have been provided.
In video game processing apparatuses for carrying out such a video game, there is one in which a specific effect is generated in a case where a predetermined operational input is received within a predetermined period of time (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-161602).
In the conventional video game processing apparatuses as described above, for example, there is one in which a player is requested to carryout the plural number of times of command inputs within a predetermined period of time indicated by a gauge in a battle scene and the like. In the gauge, a display point is increased in accordance with elapse of time.
In such a case, a player familiar with an input operation of a command can readily operate the input operation, but it is difficult for a player unfamiliar with an input operation of a command to operate the input operation and it thus becomes difficult to complete a requested command input within a predetermined period of time. For this reason, it contributes to a feeling of a difference of skills of the player unfamiliar with an input operation of a command against the player unfamiliar with an input operation of a command, and it thus causes interest in a video game to be lowered. Because of such a situation, it is requested that even the player unfamiliar with an input operation of a command carries out an input request of a command, by which the video game is caused to proceed, without feeling the difference of skills against the player familiar with an input operation of a command.
On the other hand, in a case where a simple command input is to be required, there is a fear that it causes interest of a player, who is familiar with an input operation of a command, in a video game to be lowered.
Namely, it is desired to provide a video game processing apparatus that carries out an input request of a command and determination of input completion so that a player unfamiliar with an input operation of a command can readily complete an input operation while maintaining difficulty of an input operation by a player familiar with an input operation of a command.